


Forgive Me

by Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind



Series: Two Pieces of The Whole [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Failed angst train, Inquisitor Dies, Lyrium Addiction, Not Beta Read, POV Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/pseuds/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble.</p>
<p>Cullen learns that the Inquisitor died fighting Corypheus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/gifts).



He saw it in their faces. Dorian averted his gaze, Sera kept rubbing her eyes and only Bull came closer, his heavy hand landing on the Commander's shoulder.

"Cullen, she did what had to be done."

He still stared ahead, hoping to see Trevelyan's tall figure flinging a shield on her back and flashing a tired smile at the people gathered below. The whispers hit the crowd, rustling from a person to person, the words differed but the meaning had stayed the same. Corypheus was gone for good. And so was the Inquisitor.  
Like feathers, people's hands had grazed his shoulders and arms, whispering words of comfort and regret. They all grieved but did he look so lost and desperate they swarmed at him like flies to honey?

Every step felt as if Cullen was trudging waist deep in the mud, no better once he had escaped the suffocating presence of the crowd. He had to see for himself. She was there, no doubt. Maybe wounded. Maybe dead. But Cullen _had_ to see.

_Nothing._

The biting wind tore at his surcoat, messing his hair and ripping tears out of his eyes as Cullen circled around the small space where, if he were to believe, the Elder One had met his demise at the hand of the Inquisitor. The area was still pulsating with residual magic, _her_ magic. Trevelyan was not born with it but came to own it, in time. A magic wielding warrior. And later, a magic wielding templar. The irony always made her laugh.

_"Cullen, she had no other choice."_

Templars could sense magic. Some could even read and interpret it. For better of for worse, Cullen had never lost _that_ ability. He only had to stop and listen, echoes entering his mind, overloading his senses. A scream left his throat as she screamed, sharp claws penetrating her gut and lifting her into the air, the creature gloating at its victory.

***

_"You are mine, now!"_

Trevelyan's voice straining in pain, as she reaches towards Corypheus' chest and calls upon the Anchor. Tears are misting within her beautiful grey eyes, as a single one rolls down her cheek.

_"I'm sorry... Cullen."_

A scream. A blast. _Gone._

***

Cullen stood up from his knees and touched his face. It hurt and the wetness on his gloves as he pulled fingers away from the cheek told him he had been crying. He wandered towards the edge of the platform and sat down, looking at the trees bending under the heavy wind below his feet. He had been a fool. For only fool can hope. War breeds nothing but death. He should have never... Never had done what, really? _Too many things to count._ A bitter laugh fell from his lips as Cullen slowly reached into the small bag at his hip and took out a small vial, blue liquid sloshing hypnotically against its glass walls. The Commander used to carry it along as a reminder. The knowledge that lyrium was within his grasp and yet he did not need it kept him grounded. Made him glad. Made _her_ proud. The trees below looked almost beckoning. So soft. Would it not be liberating to just - 

No, people depended on him, the Inquisition still needed the Commander. Did it matter if he was not able to recall a thing or two soon enough? Forget her face so it does not hurt so much? The way she liked to trace his scar with her thumb? How she laughed? How - 

_I'm sorry, Cullen._

"Forgive me, Gwendolynn."

An empty lyrium bottle rolled over the edge and disappeared into the foliage below.

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to do Cullen feels on the matter.  
> I took some liberty with templar abilities, because why not??
> 
> I also love to torture Cullen but I do not think I did that enough. THERE IS ALWAYS ANOTHER DRABBLE.
> 
> This is part of the series for small drabbles that grace my mind with their presence. I am also opened for prompts ^^
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think. Always appreciate kudos and comments, if deserved. :3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528783) by [SilentSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer)




End file.
